Start over
by Hell hath no fury scorn
Summary: Kate gathers the super pups again to reintroduce themselves plus meet Toast This story takes place 1 week after Royal family adoption and 1 month before Witnesses to the unseen,the pup who doesn't feel,and the rebellion. The pups are called superwolves now


Kate was sitting in a field with the 12 Superwolf pups she wanted to start over with the as they had a rocky start last time.

To recap the line up included

Gareth,Emerald,Blitzer,Zero,Sam,Anton,

Mimic,Keith,Victor,Megan,Kendrick and Toast that sat patiently waiting for kate to say something until she did "hi guys,um..i know some of you met before but i kinda want to start over on that as we got to a shaky start what with the whole epic pack joining prophecy and..keith who promises to behave"kate said glaring at keith who frowned.

Kate looked at the rest and smiled "ok,let's pretend we don't know each other and let's introduce ourselves and tell what your unique ability is and get to know one another,Gareth let's start with you".

Gareth stood up and stood in front of the group "my name is Gareth I'm an omega i was born in the Eastern pack, I'm also Kate's nephew,my unique ability is that my eyesight and hearing is super sharp i can hear a human's heart beat from far away and i can see from far away too,i can also see in the dark and i can see through objects and wolves too i was told it's called x ray vision"gareth explained sam raised her paw "yes dear"kate said "so the x ray vision,you like see inside of us like our organs and body fluids and stuff"sam asked gareth nodded "that's cool,disgusting and creepy all together"sam chuckled "yeah i wouldn't want someone peering inside me".

Kate chuckled "luckily he was raised better than that,now thank you Gareth,now you honey" sam got up as gareth sat down and stood in front of the group "my name is Samantha but everyone calls me Sam I'm an omega and i was born in the western pack,my unique ability is that i can read the minds of others as well as comunicate telepathically" Anton said something funny but it didn't come from his mouth "heh ha that's funny she can read minds,let's see if she hears this,what do you call cheese that's not yours:

Nach-o cheese" sam snorted laugh "nach o cheese..ha that's cute" anton's eyes widened "hey stay out of my head"anton exclamed.

Sam giggled then sat down and Mimic was next "my name is Mimic I'm an omega i was born in a pack called the Voyageur pack in a place called Minnesota,my unique abillity is that i can copy the voice of anything and just recently i found out i can shapeshift" then mimic transformed in to a huge snake then a hawk then to humphrey then to the male version of kate.

Kate shifted uncomfortably as the memory of her touching mimic's butt while he looked like that came back,a memory she wanted to forget happened "wow mimic that's impressive"megan said then mimic transformed to a female version of Humphrey then a male version of lilly then back to himself then he sat back down and emerald stood in front.

"My name is Emerald I'm an alpha from the Northern pack,my unique ability is that i can see into the future as well as the past and i can time travel" the pups looked in awe but kate was more confused than shocked "what..since when" emerald looked at kate "since yesterday morning"

"Heh time travel,prove you can time travel"Victor said in disbelief

"Ok what would you like to see,our founding fathers,the first great wolf games" "i wanna see wht made our pack unite i must've been really good"megan said and the other pups agreed but kate widen her eyes in terror and bolted standing in front of emerald chuckling nervously "oh no no no no no no no,you pups do not need to see that it's...uh...boring...yeah..uh hey how about we see the day i botched up my practice hunt in alpha school"

"What wait what happened"anton asked kate chuckled nervously "it's better if i show you" emerald stood firm "holdon everyone" he concentrated and he started to glow and in a bright flash everyone was gone.

 **Alpha school 2011**

They arrived in a brief flash of light to a snow covered valley and the sun was shining.

Kate looked around and saw herself she was a teenager almost as tall as she was now "ok guys there i am"kate whispered the pups stayed hidden as they watched kate the test was to take down the carribu the other alpha pups watched and one chuckled which the older kate knew as Willis "don't trip kate"willis laughed kate growled "shut up willis".

Then kate in the hunting position she was gonna go for it's side then when she was ready she ran toward the carribu then leaped at it but the carribu turned at the last second and kate landed head first on the carribu's butt and her entire head was lodged in it blitzer laughed but sam quickly covered his mouth then the entire school laughed out loud "Kate's a butt head"willis cried out laughing kate struggled to get her head out and the carribu farted loudly causing everyone to laugh harder and louder.

The older kate was extremely embarrassed and quietly asked Emerald to take them home which he did.

Kate was looked at the pup for any comment on what they saw they were speechless "your uh head was shoved up a carribu's butt"zero asked trying not to laugh kate looked to the ground "yes,I'm a literal butt head anymore questions" nobody said anything they just grinned kate just shook her head then told emerald to sit.

Emerald sat down and Anton stood in front "my name is Anton I'm an omega from the western pack,my unique ability is that i can camouflage myself" then he disappeared his fur turned to the same color and texture as the background but everyone knew he was there "playing hide and seek with me is a real pain" kate chuckled "yeah..we can tell" then he appeared again and sat down and Victor was next "my name is Victor I'm a alpha from a place called Sawtooth i was told kate and humphrey has been there" kate knodded "for a while" "my unique ability is that i have a sonic bark" then he turned to some trees kate covered her ears "cover your ears guys" the pups did then victor let out a bark only it was superloud and what looked like a soundwave coming from his mouth it caused some trees to topple over.

Then next was Zero "hello I'm zero and i can freeze stuff" and he demonstrated freezing a tree.

Next was Keith who looked at everyone "I'm keith and i can set things on fire when I'm angry" megan blinked "only when you're angry not at will,that's why you'll never have any friends Keith you get agitated to easily"megan said but she didn't say it in a way that was mean but in a older sisterly way "i...I'm seeking help for my temper" kate nodded "I'm glad next please" then Kendrick stepped forward "I'm Kendrick and i can phase through stuff" and he walked through a tree "cool you're a ghost"Blitzer exclamed.

Kendrick sat down and Megan stood up "I'm megan and i can hypnotize anyone anyway i choose" "you can hypnotize anyway you choose huh"Blitzer asked smirked "yeah,my eyes,my voice,i could even hypnotize you with my butt if i wanted to but i don't do that to my friends only the people i hate and want to humiliate"megan said.

Then Anton stepped forward and Disappeared demonstrating his ability to camouflage himself.

Last but not least was Toast "uh..I'm Toast and i can raise my body temperature to extreme levels" and his body started to glow and he breathed fire torching a tree then megan stepped up to him "Wait you're princess's adopted son,she said you were adorable,but..not this adorable"megan giggled causing toast to blush "uh..i..uh"Toast stammered not knowing what to say next "megan you are so mean"Gareth said laughing "no i..i mean it,i really do"megan said sam smiled "Awww megan likes toast that's so cute"sam cooed megan blushed "shut it sam I'm just trying to be nice" "To your future mate"sam teased as megan gasped then toast blushed heavily.

Kate was looking at the two she has seen this many times before she knows when someone has a crush on someone "guys thats enough,Megan can i talk to you alone" kate lead her away but far enough so that she could see the pups plain as day "ok Megan it's just you and me here no one else,what do you really think about toast"kate asked megan played with here ear and giggled "well...he...ok i like him mrs kate,he looks sweet he sounds nice and...i...think I'm in love with him"megan said kate smiled "cute,but i think you guys should get to know each other a little more before dating" megan nodded then she walked off "toast you're next"kate called as Toast and Megan walked past eachother they smiled.

Toast got to kate "ok..megan just confessed her feelings about you,she likes you toast and she called you adorable,thoughts"kate asked toast just stammered "well..i..i think she's a very swell girl as well and..i.." Kate leaned forward a little "like her too,is that it" toast chuckled nervously "well maybe likening her seems a bit far fetched i..i.i mean h..how do you know i like her back" "oh toast toast toast,baby I've seen this many times before plus i have 3 pups of my own i know when one of them is in love,and what I'm seeing here is love".

Toast stammered then silenced himself "i may not be able to see into the future but i can tell when 2 wolves are in love and will make a wonderful couple"kate said toast glanced at megan "well she is pretty" but before he could say anything else he spotted a female wolf watching the pups from the treeline "uhh whos that"toast asked concerned kate looked to the female and squinted "not someone i want near you guys kate walked towards the female as she walked out it was carly but something was different about her..she was pregnant.

"Uh excuse me"kate said in a passive aggressive tone carly looked at kate innocently "they are so cute"carly cooed kate nodded "yes they are" "are they yours"carly asked.

"One of them is my nephew,the rest of them...in a way..they are my pups"kate responded defensive.

Carly giggled then kate looked at her belly "i see you're beginning to show the signs" carly rubbed her belly "yes" then she looked at kate dead in her eye "how's Shadow,still crying over me" kate was confused at first until it hit her this must be that carly wolf that abandoned him along with obsidian "no...in fact he's found someone else,someone who is better than you carly"kate boasted.

Carly cackled "let me guess..you" kate snorted "trust me if it was me i would just spit in your face and that would be the end of it".

Carly smile "oh then who" kate just grinned "none of your business,now i rather not injure a pregnant wolf so I'll ask nicely...leave" carly smiled one last time before leaving kate huffed in disgust before returning to the pups she looked back to see carly long gone then kept walking.


End file.
